Percy, You Belong With Me
by Chick With Brains
Summary: Annabeth thinks about Percy and Rachel, then gets her chance to say how she feels. Percabeth fluff. Warning: kinda OOC.


**A/N: This is just a random songfic I thought of about how Annabeth feels when Percy starts spending time with Rachel, and I changed the lyrics to You Belong With Me to fit the story. Percabeth versus Prachel! Read and Review! My first songfic so may not be great, but still read please!**

**Note: I don't own PJO or the song "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. If I did, I can assure you that I would have much more money than I do now. Song lyrics are in bold.**

Annabeth was in her cabin late at night. She'd learned that Percy was alive, just when she was about to burn his shroud, so why was she so unhappy? She stepped outside and saw a faint glow coming from the Poseidon cabin. Somehow, she knew that Percy was IMing Rachel. (_A/N: I know his fountain is supposed to be destroyed, but let's just pretend he got a new one_.) Thinking about Percy and Rachel gave her this weird feeling in her chest. Anger? Fear? Maybe nausea? Nope, it was jealousy.

**You're Iris messaging Rachel late tonight**

**Talking about that new movie she likes**

**But she doesn't know what you love like I do**

**I'm in my cabin dreaming about you**

**And all the funny things that we could do**

**'Cause no one makes you happy like I do**

Really, it wasn't like Annabeth to be jealous. But, as much as she hated to admit it, she really did have some feelings for Percy.

_Why does he want to talk to her so much? She's only a mortal. What does she have that I don't? _Then Annabeth scowled. _Gods, I'm starting to think like a daughter of Aphrodite._

**I like reading, she likes painting**

**She's at school while I'm here training**

**Waiting for the day when you'll wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see**

**You belong with me, you belong with me**

Then, Percy stepped out of his cabin. Annabeth, without thinking, immediately started smoothing out her bedhead with her hands. _Act naturally. Don't be an Aphrodite kid. Think this through._

Percy waved and laughed. "What are you doing out this late?"

Annabeth replied, "Well, what are you doing up?"

"I was, um, talking to a friend." _What a seaweed brain. _

**We walked by the lake one day and I pushed you in**

**But you stayed dry 'cause you're the son of Poseidon**

**Looking in your green eyes laughing at you: Percy, can't you see it?**

Percy tried to look upbeat, but Annabeth knew he was worried. After all, he seemed to have quests, drama, and that prophecy following him around everywhere.

**And you've got a smile that lights up Long Island Sound**

**I haven't seen it in a while with the war around**

**You say you're fine, I know you better than that**

**Hey, whatcha doing with a mortal like that?**

Annabeth reached up to her hair again. She knew it looked silly, her obsessing with her hair all of a sudden, but she wanted to look nice.

_You want to look nice for Percy, _that annoying voice in her head said.

_Shut up_, she told the voice.

As if reading her thoughts, Percy said, "Don't worry, you still look cute." Then he blushed. "I mean, you look... good. Yeah, you look nice, Annabeth."

Percy was so cute when he was embarrassed.

**I like reading, she likes painting**

**You're still here and I'm still waiting**

**Waiting for the day when you'll wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know, baby**

**You belong with me**

"Percy, I need to tell you something." Annabeth began. Then she stopped, because she just couldn't tell Percy how she felt. Not now, anyway.

"What is it?"

"Well, um- Percy, do you want to go see a movie with me this weekend?" Man, that was not at all what she had planned to say.

**I remember Mount St. Helens where I kissed you goodbye**

**All the times I've helped you out and the times you've saved my life**

**We travel all around and you tell me 'bout your dreams**

**Think you know where you belong, think you know it's with me**

To Annabeth's surprise, Percy just smiled. "I'd love to see a movie. How about that new Clash of the Titans?"

She laughed. "Why, when we have our own clash of the Titans right here?"

"I'm taking that as a yes, Wise Girl."

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know, baby**

**You belong with me**

Percy said, "I have to go soon. Chiron will be looking for me." He waved goodbye, turned around, and walked back to his cabin. Annabeth watched him leave, thinking that maybe, just maybe, things would be all right. They did have a date planned, after all.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Valentine's Day is coming up, and you know what would be a nice V-Day present? Reviews! Seriously, please review.**


End file.
